Idunn's Tale
by flowerpotkid
Summary: A tale of the life of Idunn, Anna and Elsa's mother, leading up to Elsa's birth. Where do Elsa's powers come from? Find out!


The wedding had been beautiful, all of the continent's royalty were in attendance, many having sailed and rode from miles away. Idunn had never seen such glorious colours, nor felt such warmth. Perhaps her wedding day might be as spectacular as this one? The golden sun of Corona, emblazoned upon banners 10 feet high, intertwined with the equally grand banners of Arendelle, covering the ceiling of the ballroom in many golden suns and flowers. Idunn kept staring in amazement, such splendour did not exist in Svalbard.

'Excuse me, your majesty' a herald coughed, alerting Idunn from her daydream. 'May I present to you, Crown Prince Agpar of Arendelle?'

'Princess Idunn, it is my pleasure. I was just… wondering… if I might have a dance?'

Idunn flushed deeply, unused to the attention of men, especially men her own age. She glanced at him for a second too long, admiring his blonde hair and beautiful naval attire. Suddenly she found her voice again; 'Of course, and the pleasure is all mine… Oh gosh! Congratulations to your sister also! They look so happy together!' Her eyes flickered to the young couple who had been joyously swooping across the dance floor seemingly since the reception began.

'They do, and why should my sister have all the fun?' Prince Agpar took Idunn by the hand and gracefully lead her to the floor. Idunn silently thanked the gods for all her many years of etiquette training, so useless in Svalbard with its isolation and complete lack of eligible bachelors. The pair danced vigorously, not stopping for conversation. How right it felt! wondered Idunn. She supposed anything would feel better than dancing with her etiquette tutor, a plump, matronly figure who tried her best to make Idunn enjoy the lessons and laugh by putting on her most deep, manly voice and wearing stacked shoes so that Idunn was at least only 3 inches taller.

The pair danced for hours, admired by all who watched them until eventually Idunn felt a sharp tap on her shoulder from her father.

'Might I steal my daughter's attention for a while your Highness?' he chuckled.

'Of course good sir! I'd be sad however if the night finished and I was not permitted another dance!' answered Prince Agpar cheerfully. So full of life! thought Idunn as her father took her onto the dance floor. As they danced a playful look descended upon his face.

'Nice chap Prince Agpar seems' he mused, 'You know, Idunn, that I have business in Arendelle following this wedding? I was wondering if you might like to accompany me, it'd do you good to see more of the world now you're finally growing up.' Idunn tried not to look too overjoyed, modesty was highly valued in Svalbard. 'Of course, that would leave your little brother in charge for a little bit, and I do believe that might do him some good also, without his bossy boots sister overshadowing him'. It was law in Svalbard that boys took precedence of the throne, so although Idunn felt she'd be a much capable ruler, it was her little brother that would in fact take the throne eventually.

At this moment Idunn felt a pang of loss for the older brother she'd never truly known. Everybody had said he would make a fine king but her only memories of him were vague, a mop of white blonde hair leaning over her crib and cooing in, a pair of bright blue eyes waking her up to play with soldiers together. He'd died when she was just 3 years old, in a tragic horse riding accident. His horse had slipped on unseasonal ice and crushed him.

All of the first borns in her family had had the worst luck. Her grandmother's older sister had cracked her head on ice, her great-grandfather's older sister before that had become buried in an avalanche. With all the bad luck around ice and snow she'd often wondered why her parents hadn't cautioned her to avoid it; but it seemed accidents only befell the eldest child. She often had heard citizens mentioning the curse on the royal family in Svalbard.

'Are you even listening Idunn? I said you look beautiful tonight.' chastised the king.

'Oops sorry father, my head was momentarily lost in the beautiful music…and thank you!' stuttered Idunn, sharply brought back to reality. Well, she always had been a daydreamer.

'Yes, it is a pity they won't come so far north to play for us, I've always said. It's no wonder all of your aunts travelled as far south as they could to find husbands! Getting away from the cold isolation of our humble rock called home, doubtless you'll be doing it soon enough!' the king chortled.

'Father, you know I'd never leave you and mother!' gasped Idunn.

'Oh child, I've no doubt you will, and rather sooner than I'd like!

Chapter 2

Arendelle was glorious, and the fjord warm enough to bathe in! Nothing like the persistent coldness of Svalbard, where nothing but the occasionally hot spring seemed to have any warmth at all. Even the sun only smiled thinly in the sky in Svalbard. But Arendelle, so much like home and yet so foreign and exciting. Idunn weaved through the markets, pausing to try strange chocolates and cakes that she didn't even know how to pronounce the names of. She swam in the fjords, through a secret jetty off the castle, luxuriating in the sunshine. She rode up into the forests, until she reached the ridges of the mountains and gazed down longingly at the beautiful kingdom below. But best of all she did it all with him. Agpar.

For months the pair had been gallivanting across the land. Their fathers were embroiled in a difficult trade deal that was taking far longer than it should to sort out, primarily because of a particularly difficult envoy from Weselton. The two of them didn't care. They spent their days falling deeper and deeper in love and all the citizens rejoiced from seeing their young crown prince looking so happy. Bards wrote odes to the beautiful young ice princess, with her mahogany hair and eyes the blue of a morning sky.

Secretly, whilst the trade discussions were at a hiatus, the King of Arendelle and the King of Svalbard made plans for their children to be married. Both were overjoyed of course, they had always been such good friends and trade partners and the marriage would be both one of mutual advantage and love.

One evening the King of Arendelle approached Prince Agpar.

'So, what is your opinion of the young Princess Idunn my son?' he began. Prince Agpar felt his heart rush. What if his father told him he had to leave her? What if he had been betrothed to someone else?

'There is no need to look so petrified boy!' grumbled the king, his moustache quivering in frustration, 'All I want to know is if you are going to marry her or not!'

Prince Agpar felt the weight lift off his shoulders, 'Oh father! You think I should? I'd been meaning to ask you… but… well… with the business and such…'

'QUIT STUTTERING BOY! Anyone would think I'd raised you to be a commoner, not a king! Of course I think you should! She's beautiful! You love her!' The king never meant to sound angry, it was just his way, his brusqueness with people was what got things done. He strode purposefully to a cabinet at the side of the drawing room in which they were speaking, and pulled out a small velvet box.

'My father gave this to my mother.' for the first time he halted, unsure, 'If you would like, you can give it to Idunn.' He handed the box over. Agpar opened it cautiously to see a glorious ring glimmering in the evening light. It was a band of gold, encrusted in blue diamonds shaped like snowflakes.

'Father it's perfect!'

Chapter 3

The lazy day boating on the fjord had been Agpar's idea, so Idunn didn't understand why he felt so agitated and twitchy. Something was eating him, she just for the life of her couldn't tell what.

'My love, what's wrong?' she whispered, stroking his hair as he sat at the prow of the boat, glancing anxiously at the horizon.

'Nothing, I promise nothing, I would tell you, you know I would, I'm fine, we're fine, isn't this boat ride lovely?' he stuttered, his words racing as he tried to find the right ones to say. 'Idunn…'

'Yes?'

'You… I… You… look beautiful.'

'Thank you' she giggled coyly. Gods that laugh! His heart soared to hear it, the sound of happiness and home. He could not lose that laugh, he could not let it slip away!

'All I meant to say was…' At that minute the small boat rocked from a large gust and capsized, tossing them both into the water. They both bobbed for a minute, drenched but ecstatic, laughing together. When they climbed back onto the boat Idunn turned to Agpar:

'What was it you wanted to say?'

'Will.. will you stay with me here forever and be my wife?' His sentence was barely finished before she drew him into a long embrace that went on and on, they kissed in seemingly endless ecstasy before yet another gust caught them and sent them spiralling into the blue again.

Chapter 4

Her second wedding in a year, and this time it was all her own! Idunn woke up before dawn broke that morning, a bundle of nerves and excitement. She peered at her beautiful dress waiting at the bottom of her bed for her. It was as white as snow, with tiny golden flowers and snowflakes embroidered onto the skirt and train. Next to it sat a golden tiara, bearing the same blue diamonds as her engagement ring. She leapt out of bed and onto the balcony, peering down at the slumbering city below. Today I will become a Princess of Arendelle she giggled to herself as Gerda, one of the palace maids entered her room with a light breakfast of hard boiled egg and fruit.

'Brides are always up so early on their wedding days!' she chortled, plump and motherly, although she was only the same age as Idunn, 'so I figured you'd want your breakfast earlier than normal. Now, you sit and eat that whilst I fetch your tea. I'll wake your mother as well so she can help you get ready, that's what's right and proper, a mother helping her daughter to look at her most beautiful. Although, do brush your hair before she comes in, it's always such a bush in the morning!'

Idunn adsentmindedly nibbled on some fruit as she combed her hair, brimming over with excitement. It had been lovely to see her mother and brother as they arrived last week, she'd shown them all the sights of Arendelle. And then, properly meeting Agpar's sister, now Queen of Corona, had been wonderful, and how sisterly they'd been! Agpar's sister had drawn her into a hug, overjoyed to finally be getting a sister at last. The men (her father, her brother, the King of Arendelle, Prince Agpar and the King of Corona) had all gone on a mad hunting trip to catch deer and boar for the ceremony whilst the women had visited the hot springs (makes a girl look radiant said Gerda enviously when they went).

Her mother entered the room, looking regal even in her night gown.

'You'll be tired for the ceremony my child! But, who can blame you, I was the same!' she hugged her daughter, 'I'm going to miss you so much child!'

'But mummy, I'll visit all the time, and maybe when I have children, you can come and stay and mind them!' Idunn noticed a strange flicker across her mother's face at this point. Of course! thought Idunn, she's worried about the 'curse' of the firstborns.

'Oh mum, don't fret, there's far less ice here in Arendelle, my firstborn child will be fine!' At this point the queen gave an odd, sad smile before turning to her dress.

'Your dress is exceptional, we shall have to tip the dressmaker well! Such detail in the veil, the snowflakes of Svalbard and the flowers of Arendelle come together just spendidly. But, I have something for you which shall complete the dress I believe.' With a small flourish Idunn's mother pulled a blue brooch out of her pouch, it was round and the gem shone and sparkled in the light. 'This brooch has been passed down through the generations and now I believe it is your turn. It will protect you, or so the story says, until your first daughter comes of age and then you must give it to her to wear. Silly old story but still…' Idunn's mother paused, before pinning the brooch onto the dress.

Gerda arrived back with tea for the two of them, before the 2 women set to work manoeuvring Idunn into her dress. They pinned her hair into an elaborate bun, a soft braid looping over the top of her chestnut hair to hold her tiara and veil in place.

'I've never seen anyone more beautiful' sighed Gerda.

Chapter 5

Pulled by reindeers on a sled made of gold Idunn proceeded through Arendelle to the chapel, her father by her right side and her mother by her left. On the streets people threw flowers and swung flags, most often of a golden flower with an icy blue snowflake as its backdrop. The joining of two great houses.

'The people love you and Agpar does too.' whispered Idunn's mother. Idunn could do nothing but grin like a fool.

She stepped lightly out of the carriage and onto a deep purple runner that lead to the door of the chapel. As she entered the huge doors, fashioned from an old longboat Agpar turned, his mouth dropping open at her beauty. He was dressed in a white naval suit, with purple shoulder pads and a crown of gold. Idunn walked down the aisle, hand in hand with her father as flutes played sweetly, like birdsong.

After the ceremony the palace courtyard was open for a reception. Guests sat at its upper end, allowing the citizens in to most of it. Many had packed their own picnics, although the banquet food was so plentiful that everyone could've eaten well off it. A little bit champagne drunk, Idunn and Agpar clambered up to the balcony, sharing a kiss for the whole city to see. The cheers half deafened them as more flowers were thrown and gifts given. After the feast, the tables were cleared and the dancing began, lively and excited. It was at the time of year when the sun never truly set, so they kept dancing for longer than anyone knew, although everyone certainly felt it the next day!

Having spent hours dancing Agpar and Idunn made their excuses. The king of Corona gave the couple a knowing look and a wink, at which Idunn blushed adorably. They slipped away to Agpar's bed chambers.

'It's crazy, to feel that I couldn't fit any more love for you in my heart, yet every second I love you more and more.' Agpar groaned into her ear before kissing her firmly on the lips. They both tasted like champagne and happiness. Slowly they peeled each other's clothes off, first her his jacket then him her veil. Idunn placed kisses up his arms and across his shoulders, nibbling his earlobes gently. Agpar stroked her cheek, before moving down her neck onto her chest and finally resting his hand on her breast, her nipples hard to his touch. They made love, ardently, awkwardly and sweetly.

'We are one.' Idunn whispered into the crook of his neck as they curled up together, joyous.

Chapter 6

Idunn had been fishing when a palace envoy ran to her with the news.

'Your father in law! He's… he's injured! You must come to the palace immediately.'

She ran.

The King of Arendelle lay in his bed, surrounded by his family.

'That'll teach me to go skiing where I can't see the rocks!' he spluttered gently, before being taken over by a fit of coughing, 'Gods that hurts!'. Idunn could see the blood, oozing softly from his ribs through the bandages that were wrapped tightly around him. The queen sobbed next to her and Agpar held her tightly, for fear she might break. 'Quit crying my love.' choked the king 'and kiss me!'

The queen leant forward, embracing him and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. The king let out a sigh, before his eyes closes and didn't open again.

The queen stayed with him all night, and the next night following, refusing food or drink and without bathing. At the funeral a huge crowd gathered, the town sorrowful. Idunn and Agpar laid a giant bow at the king's grave, a huge mound of granite gloriously carved. The queen, frail and weak now, lay a single flower of gold. Her eyes were red rimmed and her skin whiter than ice. Idunn and Agpar looked at her, helpless. Idunn felt the small bump of her belly, but it still wasn't time, it wasn't right to tell anyone yet.

The queen died shortly after the king, out of grief and a broken heart. The town met her death with the same sorrow, although many said that the gods had been kind to take them to Valhalla together and not leave one to suffer on the mortal earth. This time Idunn and Agpar laid hundreds of golden flowers at her grave, and every citizen laid one too, mourning the loss of both monarchs.

Chapter 7

The coronation was held a month later, a jubilant occasion to cut through the month of darkness. Winter was approaching shortly, but Idunn's parents still came to join the celebrations. It was decided that it was necessary to coronate both Agpar and Idunn at the same time, to signify unity and equality. They both wore gowns of green and purple and together had the golden crowns placed upon their heads. One by one they bore the sceptre and the orb and were announced King and Queen of Arendelle.

The dressmaker had done a very good job at hiding Idunn's growing bump; for the announcement had still not been made, but Idunn's mother knew her daughter too well.

'I assume Agpar knows he is soon to be a father my queen?' she asked. Idunn turned away, blushing in shame.

'No mother, it's not that I haven't tried, it's just been so difficult, what with the king and the queen passing…'

'Child! That is cruel and unfair to your husband! Already the townspeople will be gossiping! You can't keep this from him, no matter how scared you are!'

'I know…'

'But there are more pressing matters. GERDA!' the maid rushed in, 'bring us tea and chocolate this instance!'

'Mother, what's wrong?' asked Idunn, afraid. Her mother sat in silence until a large silver tray bearing two vats of tea and a plate piled high with a variety of chocolates was brought into the room.

'Your firstborn child is in danger.' she began.

'I know about our creepy past mother! It's just bad luck, an old wive's tale!'

'Idunn. Listen. There is a… magic… that flows through the veins of this family. Many generations ago, the king fell in love with a beautiful ice spirit, who protected the mountains of our kingdom at the time. Although he fell in love, they could never be together and so he married someone else, someone human, believing it was for the best. Her heart shattered into tiny fragments, bright and shining like mirrors. She was hurt and betrayed, she didn't understand, for spirits do not live by human laws. Furious, she dragged her dying body to the new queen, her shattered heart lying in a wreck in her hands. The queen didn't know, couldn't have known, it had been such a secret but the spirit didn't care. She thrust a shard of her heart into the belly of the queen, hoping to kill her.

It didn't kill her, however the queen was pregnant. The shard lodged into the heart of her unborn child and the spirit died, believing vengeance had been completed. The queen, terrified, checked herself for wounds, but there were none, and the baby was born, happy and beautiful, although with ice white hair. Soon enough the true curse revealed itself. The child had power and control over snow and ice. It was a beautiful power and the child played with it, as many children are wont to do. But when a child is that powerful, things often go wrong. And so, through accidents with their powers, every single firstborn child of our family has died. It is a dangerous curse, and, though we have tried to protect our children over the generations, what can we do but confine them to stop their powers? No one has lived long enough to gain control over them and teach future generations how to control them. I'm sorry darling, but this is what shall happen to your child too!'

Idunn listened, stunned before proclaiming: 'It won't! I won't let it happen to my child!' she broke down in tears, horrified of the tale her mother had just told her. Did she even believe it? It seemed too far-fetched to be true, but a small part of her shuddered in fear.

Chapter 8

'What shall we call her my love?' asked Agpar excitedly cradling his beautiful baby girl in his arms.

'Elsa.' sighed the queen, exhausted from childbirth and covered in sweat and blood. She slept.

The baby was indeed beautiful, with white platinum hair and eyes icy blue. In spite of her hair, Idunn prayed that the curse had not affected her, silly old wive's tales that's all, she decided. Months went by and the girl grew and grew, first sitting up, then crawling then finally trying to say her first words.

'Isn't she just the cleverest, most beautiful little thing?' sighed Agpar. Elsa looked up at him with her gorgeous eyes, pointed at his face and uttered 'Papa!'. As she did, the tiniest of flurries, barely perceptible, but still most definitely there, danced of her fingertips and got trapped in his moustache.

'Snow!?' he exclaimed. Idunn passed out in horror.


End file.
